


Many Hands make Light Work

by DottoraQN



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Artagan, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, No Pregnancy Risk, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Sub Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Trans Vax'ildan (Critical Role), cause you know he's got the strongest bottom energy across both campaigns, do not worry its just the horny, illusory partners, this is the one week a year where Arty tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: Vax visits Artagan from time to time. For some reason, though, about once a year those visits get.... heated.
Relationships: Artagan/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Many Hands make Light Work

**Author's Note:**

> Well once again I've been driven to write this by the Widomauk server. We're all multishipping heathens, I guess XD. Vax is trans cause I say so. I use the word clit to describe him, so if you're not comfortable with that, I understand! Arty and Vax are established fuckbudies by this point... this might become a series... maybe.
> 
> sns for that pun.

Vax cried out as he felt the multitude of hands pulling at him, teasing him, pinching every part of him that was singing out for stimulation. There were fingers in his mouth, on his clit, on his nipples, in his center and his ass, but the blindfold that hugged close to his eyes amplified the already overwhelming sensations. He felt his... fourth? Fifth? - Climax crawling up his spine lazily and he pulled at the ropes that bound his ankles and wrists to the four corners of the inexplicable wrought iron bed in the middle of a sun dappled glade.

"Sweetling, how are you doing?" A salacious fey voice whispered in his ear. Vax whimpered and tried to buck his hips into the light touches of the fingers that had pulled back from his clit. "I know how much you like something in your mouth, so hum for me for positive and snap for negative."

Immediately, Vax hummed the first tune that came to his head, a dumb ditty that he'd learned from sailors in Stillben about a courtesan in Nicodranas. Artagan laughed and touched Vax's cheek lightly, the fingers withdrawing from his mouth. As soon as he could speak, Vax was begging, "Please, please, more, I can take more, harder, you can be so much harder with me, I'm not fragile, please fuck me like you mean it, use me, please, please, please-"

"Shhhhh," Artagan murmured, knocking the hand away from Vax's clit and replacing it with presumably his own. The skilled touches of the fey caused Vax to gasp and writhe, shouting in frustration when Artagan pulled his fingers away just before Vax tipped over the edge. "You sing so sweetly for me, little bird. I don't want it to be over."

"Who said it's over after I come," Vax quipped back. "Your friends have lost count with how many they've wrung out of me and I still haven't safeworded."

"In that case..." Artagan mused, and the fingers returned, rubbing quickly with the single minded intention of causing Vax to fall to pieces as quickly as possible.

It worked.

Vax came a fifth time, moaning and bucking his hips uselessly. As he came back down, Artagan's fingers didn't let up, rolling the sensitive bundle of nerves under the pads skillfully, in just the way that he knew Vax loved. The half elf's orgasm didn't so much end as dip and swell like a wave, the pleasure cresting multiple times over, fingers of the other fey pressing into his sweet spots and tugging at his nipples as he didn't even bother to hold back his noises.

Artagan pulled back to let Vax recover, the half elf panting heavily as he came down. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the blindfold, but he only succeeded in getting his long hair in his mouth. Sputtering and groaning, Vax said, "Can the blindfold come off, please?"

"Of course, sweet thing," Artagan cooed. "Do you want to stop?"

"Fuck, no," Vax said, blinking in the light of the glade. He looked around and all that he saw was Artagan sitting on the edge of the bed, despite distinctly feeling multiple sets of hands on him just moments earlier. He yearned to be filled by something, anything, and the spring air was cool between his thighs. "Want more of you."

"You are insatiable today, little bird," the fey said, running his fingers through the slick at the apex of Vax's legs. Vax craned his neck and looked down at Artagan, licking his lips and whining quietly as he watched the archfey slick himself with Vax's own cum.

"What can you expect?" Vax shot back, letting his head thump back onto the pillows. "This stupid armor makes me insanely horny at least once a year, sometimes twice."

Laughing uproariously, Artagan stopped stroking himself and doubled over on the bed, clutching at his stomach. Vax huffed and waited for him to recover, Artagan's laughter redoubling every time Vax tried to speak. Eventually getting himself under control, Artagan said, "You... You're telling me... that the armor from the great and mighty goddess of fate gives you a heat cycle?"

"What?" Vax said, craning his neck and quirking an eyebrow at Artagan. "What are you talking about?"

"In some species of bird, the length between fertility periods is much longer than it is in most mortals," The archfey explained. When Vax continued to look puzzled, Artagan sighed. "The armor made you want to fuck because with it on and with the wings, your body thinks you're part bird. In more than just that delicious aesthetic."

“‘Delicious aesthetic?’” Vax snorted and flopped back against the pillows, squeaking when Artagan snapped his fingers and the vines drew Vax’s legs up into a frog tie. “If- if you’re going to talk about animal mating cycles, the least you could do is fuck me while you’re doing it.”

“Naughty bird,” Artagan chided, crawling over to Vax on the bed. “If you aren’t going to be nice and beg for me like a good boy, I’ll give that mouth something to focus on.”

The archfey snapped his fingers again and a shiny golden cock appeared in mid air, inches from Vax’s nose. Artagan smiled wolfishly and reached over, giving the dildo a firm stroke and groaning in appreciation. Vax licked his lips and stared up at the golden dick, his mouth falling open ever so slightly when the toy turned and pointed its head towards Vax.

“This seems...” Vax started, his breathing heavy. Artagan cut him off.

“It's linked to me. Whatever you do to that, I feel,” he explained. Vax nodded slightly. “A friend gave me the golden dick and then I enchanted it. Charming, isn’t it?”

With that, Artagan directed the golden cock downward into Vax’s open mouth, the half elf moaning as it touched the back of his throat and swallowing around it. With his mouth occupied, Vax barely registered Artagan turning back to bend down and press small kisses to the inside of Vax’s thighs. The archfey tried to stifle a moan as Vax continued to suck the floating dick, running his tongue under the ridge of the head or inside the slit. After a particularly loud gasp, Artagan abandoned all pretense and licked a stripe up Vax’s center, flicking light kitten licks over Vax’s clit. Vax moaned, intensely aware of what the vibrations from his throat were doing to Artagan through his surrogate cock. The archfey moaned back, his hot breath against Vax’s clit doing nothing but teasing Vax and causing him to moan all the louder.

Suddenly, the cock was being pulled out of his mouth and Vax was gasping, a long tongue curling under the slight protrusion of his clit. What Vax assumed was the golden cock slid easily past his entrance, the metal cool inside of him. Artagan took the tip of Vax’s clit into his mouth and began to bob his head slightly, sucking and flicking his tongue over it on the downstroke. Vax barely had the chance to prepare himself, clenching around the dildo as he came again, trying to roll his hips up into Artagan’s mouth.

The fey chucked and pulled back, running his thumb over Vax’s entrance and up to his hood, pulling the skin back to trail a singular finger down the exposed portion of Vax’s clit. Vax shouted, nearly coming again on the spot, his heartbeat in his ears. Artagan laughed and stood, casting something before turning back to Vax.

When he turned around, Vax sucked in a breath. Artagan now had two cocks, one stacked on top of the other, for obvious purposes. Vax whined as the toy slid out of him and floated back to his mouth, opening and accepting the dick down his throat once more. Artagan climbed over Vax and waved his hand, newly slicked fingers lightly checking to make sure that Vax’s other entrance was stretched enough for him. Determining that he wouldn’t hurt his partner, Artagan used the same spell to wet his two cocks, lining both up and pushing in slowly. Both men moaned at the contact, Vax screwing his eyes shut as Artagan began to move. The drag of the archfey’s cocks was immaculate, filling Vax in just the way that he wanted. On every stroke outward, the base of Artagan’s cock brushed Vax’s swollen clit, quickly driving the debauched half elf to the edge of release once again.

“Beg for me,” Artagan commanded, snapping the golden cock away.

Bereft of something to fill his mouth, Vax responded instantly, “Gods, Arty, please, harder, like you mean it, I wish I could suck your cock and beg for you, I’ve never felt more full in my life, you’re the only one who could ever satisfy me like this, oh gods! Oh gods! _Oh!_ ”

On the last exclamation, Vax shuddered as Artagan spilled inside of him, the archfey reaching down to rub frantically at Vax’s clit again. For his last orgasm, Vax came screaming Artagan’s name, thighs flexing to the point of pain as he tried to curl in on himself.

After a moment, Artagan withdrew, snapping his fingers one last time to unbind Vax and clean both of them. Vax sat up and smiled, straight hair a mess of tangles as Artagan walked back to the bed and curled his tall body around the other man protectively.

“So good for me, my bird,” he cooed gently. Vax snuggled into his arms, enjoying the feel of the breeze and the smell of sandalwood that filtered throughout the verdant copse of trees.

“Weren’t so bad yourself,” Vax mumbled. “The one time a year you top and you continue to blow my mind every time.”

“We’ve done this twice,” Artagan laughed. Vax joined him.

“Two cocks? That was new.”

“I’m innovative!” Artagan chirped back. “Besides, nothing but the best for you, my dear.”

“Damn straight,” Vax agreed. He extricated himself from Artagan’s arms and stood, looking over the naked archfey splayed out on the ornate bed. “How did you get this here anyway?”

“What, the bed?” Artagan asked. “I’m an archfey, sweet, I can do anything.”

“Not anything,” Vax shot back, beginning to put on his armor. “I need to get back.”

“Yes, yes, god business, or whatever,” Artagan said, waving his hand. “Go, and don’t let her get you down too much. _Nolite te bastardes carborundorum_ and all that.”

Fastening the last buckle on Deathwalker’s Ward, Vax raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you spoke celestial.”

“Only between your legs, darling!” Artagan quipped back. Vax sighed and lowered his mask, blowing a kiss to Artagan before taking off into the sky. He waved his hand and a rift opened between the Feywild and the Abyss, the inky blackness swallowing the surrounding everdusk sky in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say I'm sorry for everything I've written lately being orgasm control based but I'm not and I won't ever be so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
